<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fifteen by panda_shi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483658">Fifteen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_shi/pseuds/panda_shi'>panda_shi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of the Royal Magnum Dong [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambitious But Rubbish, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big dong, Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Clones, Dirty Talk, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Fluff, Funny, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, Orgy, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sweet, Voyeurism, Why Did I Write This?, Yamato | Tenzou has a giant dong, Yamato | Tenzou is thicc, cum dump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_shi/pseuds/panda_shi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka comes home drunk one day and confesses wanting to fuck fifteen Tenzou's. Come morning, Tenzou gives him exactly what he asks for. All fifteen. As a lesson to never come home drunk and pukey again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of the Royal Magnum Dong [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Self beta'd. Bah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">To be fair, Tenzou knows it could not have been an ambitious burglar the moment he hears the clang of what he knows is the plastic lid of a plastic container bouncing about his kitchen floor.</p><p class="p1">He should have been surprised, however, to come out to find Iruka had taken every bit of meat dish he had so lovingly meal-prepped for Tenzou over the weekend. They now lay open and spread in an interesting line on the dining table, as Iruka takes a seat right there, in the middle of it all, and begins to tuck in to the four kilos of beef he had cooked for Tenzou. Like it’s all his.</p><p class="p1">He doesn’t even using a serving spoon.</p><p class="p1">Which leaves Tenzou staring at his lover, as he leans a hip against the table, crossing his arms over his bare chest, wondering just what on earth is Iruka up to, disturbing Tenzou’s sleep, telling him he’s busy that night and completely ignoring Tenzou in favor of what, eating the very meals Iruka had insisted on preparing for Tenzou?</p><p class="p1">“Oh hello there, lovely,” Iruka says, spreading his arms and waggling his eyebrows, a very interesting shade of red spread all over his face. “Have you come to join me in my juicy meat buffet? It’s quite the cock buffet I want, but it’ll do.”</p><p class="p1">A what now.</p><p class="p1">“What?” Tenzou blinks.</p><p class="p1">“Cock buffet.” Iruka snorfles, in between mouthfuls of food.</p><p class="p1">“I heard you — but, Iruka, slow down, or you’ll choke, please,” Tenzou <em>sighs</em>.</p><p class="p1">That’s what he gets it though. The whiff of alcohol.</p><p class="p1">Ah.</p><p class="p1">Iruka must have gone drinking with Izumo and Kotetsu. Right.</p><p class="p1">“I want a buffet of cocks. Like fifteen of you, slapping all your meat on me like, mmmmmm, ahhhh,” Iruka says, gesturing obscenely with both his hands in a stroking motion, slacking his jaw open and sticking his tongue out, looking left and right at said imaginary ship destroyers and licking his lips. “Oh gods, yes, cum on my face, baby.”</p><p class="p1">Tenzou swears he shouldn’t be blushing.</p><p class="p1">But he does anyway.</p><p class="p1">Iruka can be such a filthy little whore sometimes, with his sexual fantasies.</p><p class="p1">Still, fifteen is just overkill, isn’t it?</p><p class="p1">“Fifteen of me? Are you sure? Don’t you think that’s a bit much?” Tenzou mutters, trying not to roll his eyes as he pulls a chair out and sits down, carefully tugging the food containers away, before Iruka can shove more into his mouth and make himself sick. Iruka is already a little on the pale side. Eating more meat with all that alcohol sloshing about in his stomach is just asking for a disaster.</p><p class="p1">It should have been telling, the fact that Iruka doesn’t even notice Tenzou is putting the lids back on the containers.</p><p class="p1">Iruka is so busy still making hand job gestures, sticking his tongue into his cheek and rolling his eyes backs saying side to side on his chair and rolling his neck as if he’s in the middle of a gang-bang in a porno.</p><p class="p1">“Oh gods, that would be the dream. Fifteen of you, and all of your meat, just for me, mmmmmm,” Iruka <em>moans, </em>throatily, obscenely, unashamedly. “I’d want you fuck me, and my mouth, maybe at the same time. Yeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh~”</p><p class="p1">Iruka does that thing with his mouth again.</p><p class="p1">And Tenzou can only burn with embarrassment, pushing his chair back, containers stacked and returning them immediately to the fridge with a firm shut of said fridge door. “Iruka, you’re drunk. You have no idea what you’re saying. Let’s get you to bed.”</p><p class="p1">“Bed and fifteen of you, oh my, <em>taichou</em>, please, let us do so,” Iruka carols, the chair scraping across the wooden floors almost deafeningly when Iruka all but shoots up to his feet with excitement.</p><p class="p1">Only to sway dangerously with a groan, his knees buckling under him.</p><p class="p1">Had it not been for Tenzou’s quick reflexes, Iruka would be on the ground. Perhaps, even, with a concussion given the angle he had collapsed; Iruka would have hit his head on the edge of the table quite badly.</p><p class="p1">Gods, he reeks of alcohol. Something that makes Tenzou wrinkle his nose and huff a small laugh of amusement, bodily hauling Iruka upwards and into his arms, carrying him like a bride towards the bathroom.</p><p class="p1">“Just how much did you drink, exactly, because you stink,” Tenzou says, depositing Iruka on the toilet seat, hands making quick work of stripping him off his clothes.</p><p class="p1">“I had a few shooters,” Iruka moans, cradling his head in his palms once the shirt comes off. “And maybe a bucket of beer.”</p><p class="p1">“An entire bucket? With the shooters?”</p><p class="p1">“They were quite delicious; the bartender insisted I try his signature shooters,” Iruka whines, rubbing his temples with is fingers as Tenzou tugs off his pants and underwear. “He was very convincing.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s called impressing and flirting with you Iruka. He must have been quite taken by you. A maroon v-neck does make you look prettier,” Tenzou says, almost a little too glibly.</p><p class="p1">“But I want to flirt with you~” Iruka grins up at Tenzou, dimples adorably dotting his cheeks.</p><p class="p1">He stares down at his naked lover, how Iruka sits there with his knees pressed together, tiptoes on the cold tiles, semi-hard cock tucked between his legs. Tenzou reaches out to tug the ponytail free, watching long brown hair tumble down like a silk, brushing past tanned shoulders and down Iruka’s shoulder blades. Only to have Iruka’s eyes comically wide, his mouth suddenly puff out like a pufferfish, and his face turn almost ghostlike.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou is pushed back roughly by a flurry of panicked hands, as Iruka drops to his knees on the ground, turns, pushes the toilet lid up and vomits. Tenzou watches with a bit of a grimace, sighing as he reaches forward to gather all of Iruka’s hair out of his face as the stench of alcohol permeates through his nostrils and down his throat.</p><p class="p1">Gods, just how many shooters did that asshole insist Iruka try?</p><p class="p1">Really, Tenzou is aware of how cute Iruka can get, especially when tipsy, how much of a charming pretty face he can be when he lets go of his prim and proper attitude, how downright attractive it is (after all, it had been one of the reasons Tenzou was drawn to Iruka in the first place), but a bartender had a responsibility to not continuously feed their customers if it will bring about harm. A bartender, a <em>good</em> one, would know when to draw the safety line.</p><p class="p1">Clearly, this asshole had no such thoughts, concerns or goals.</p><p class="p1">Clearly, that scum of the earth had other intentions with Tenzou’s lover — his Iruka.</p><p class="p1">Clearly, that asshole is <em>not</em>, in fact, a very <em>good</em> bartender. That asshole is a <em>terrible</em> bartender.</p><p class="p1">Who now, poor thing, is dry heaving. Iruka’s throat must be on fire. Scraped raw by stomach acid.</p><p class="p1">Sighing, Tenzou rubs gentle circles over Iruka’s scarred back, keeping a firm hold on his hair as Iruka retches a bit more and then slumps heavily against the toilet seat lid, fingers fondling about and pressing the flush button.</p><p class="p1">“Oh gods,” Iruka <em>groans</em>, brushing the back of his hand across his mouth and hissing as he shuts the toilet seat lid with a loud clack that he instantly regrets.</p><p class="p1">“Now imagine if I allowed you to continue eating all that beef, hmm?” Tenzou murmurs, not stopping in his gentle petting of Iruka’s head, smoothing his hair back.</p><p class="p1">“I do feel a lot better after that though,” Iruka grumps, more at himself rather than Tenzou. “Maybe I had a little too many shooters.”</p><p class="p1">“Maybe,” Tenzou smirks. “Come on, let’s wash this stink off you and get you to bed.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, taichou,” Iruka sighs, and is a little more cooperative when Tenzou ushers him into the tub.</p><p class="p1">*</p><p class="p1">Iruka passes out like he’s been knocked at the back of the head by a sword scabbard.</p><p class="p1">He snores too, mouth wide open, snorting in between breaths and every time he shifts or changes positions on the bed.</p><p class="p1">A little during sunrise, Tenzou’s own sleep is disturbed by Iruka’s soft groans, as his hand starts feeling around the night stand, in search for something. Tenzou is up and turning, brushing hair off Iruka’s face and asking him what he wants.</p><p class="p1">A painkiller and two glasses of water later, Iruka is lying peacefully curled on the bed, comfortable and no longer snoring like a large bear.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou honestly didn’t have any plans in teasing his lover. Let alone give him what he so manically wanted the other night. But somehow, watching Iruka sleep blissfully right now, the painkillers kicking in and the parched desert in his throat sated, Tenzou isn’t quite able to stop himself when he carefully rolls Iruka to the side and kisses him awake slowly.</p><p class="p1">Which would normally result in Iruka stirring awake and smiling; Iruka does, just a little bit, his hand brushing over Tenzou’s shoulder sleepily, fingers feeling of the side of Tenzou’s face to card through his hair before that hand sleepily slides off, leaving Iruka’s mouth slack and not quite kissing back.</p><p class="p1">Well.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou stares down at Iruka’s lovely face and proceeds to pepper kisses down the curve of his neck, earning him a soft moan of his name, and Iruka’s hand coming up to brush against Tenzou’s body. Which ultimately, ends up being Tenzou’s arm, as it is the closest skin surface to Iruka’s searching hand.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou pulls the covers away, and then thinks, wait, he doesn’t have to do this himself, does he?</p><p class="p1">He can go brew coffee, enjoy that coffee and then come back and see what he can do, right?</p><p class="p1">Looking down at Iruka’s body once more, at the long, lean lines spread out on navy sheets, at the disappearing v-dip of his muscles into his white sweat pants, at the semi-hard on that is now swelling under the fabric, Tenzou tells himself that the number he had in mind to do this may just be too much. It may just overwhelm Iruka a little beyond his capabilities, no matter how insatiable his sexual appetite may be. It may just break him, too.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou turns to the night stand and pulls the drawer out, where he keeps his lubricant, painkillers, soldier pills and food pills, and blood pills the latter three more for when he’s too weak and injured to move from the bed. It’d be within his reach. He reaches out for the soldier pill, giving the container a bit of a shake as he peeks into the contents. There is more than enough, should they require it.</p><p class="p1">Setting it on the night stand, Tenzou stands, puts his hands together and creates fourteen mokuton clones.</p><p class="p1">They clamor around the small space, milling about to find a standing spot.</p><p class="p1">It’s a tight fit, but it may just work.</p><p class="p1">Iruka wanted to be surrounded by cocks.</p><p class="p1">Well, he’s going to get exactly what he wants.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou gives his clones a look, tips his chin towards Iruka and then leaves them to it to put some coffee on. He may just sneak in some toast too.</p><p class="p1">*</p><p class="p1">Tenzou takes his time making coffee, stirring the creamer in, listening to shuffling noises emanating from beyond the ajar bedroom door. He sits by the living room window of his apartment, pushing it open to let the morning air in, enjoying his cup of coffee when he hears Iruka’s confused voice fill the quiet of his apartment.</p><p class="p1">“What— Tenzou, w-wait-- what are you— <em>mmph</em>!”</p><p class="p1">Tenzou is grinning at his cup, wide and almost a little manic as his own arousal starts to throb under the fabric of his gray sweatpants. It doesn’t take very long for his cock to swell to full mast, as Tenzou continues to drink his coffee and tries to imagine what his clones may be up to. He wants to say that one of them is probably kissing Iruka right now, but that would be a lie. Iruka loves sucking cock. Iruka loves it to the point that Tenzou has made him come just by fucking his throat raw. He’s seen it happen a few times, Iruka holding on to his forearms, as Tenzou grips him by the hair and snap his hips at a brutal pace into Iruka’s wide, open and very willing hot mouth. He’s watched involuntary tears carve down Iruka’s cheeks, crystalline drops disappearing somewhere into the wide stretch of his smiling mouth as Tenzou fucks him beyond his gag reflex. He’s seen Iruka not touch his own cock, but instead, dig fingers into his grip on Tenzou’s forearms, as Tenzou cock rips out raw sounds from Iruka’s throat that sounds nothing like him at all.</p><p class="p1">And in those times, Iruka would come hard.</p><p class="p1">He would come and get a mouth and face full of cum. He would sag to his side, like all the strength has left his body, only bring a hand up to his face and lick Tenzou’s filth off, grinning like he’s won, as if getting your throat brutalized like that is the ultimate reward.</p><p class="p1">Iruka would always be hoarse for a few days during those times, switching out his usual cinnamon tea with ginger, the smile lingering on his lips for days on end.</p><p class="p1">So maybe, one of his clones may just be fucking Iruka’s mouth right now.</p><p class="p1">Maybe, they’ll make him come just by fucking his mouth.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou casts a long glance at the village road beyond his window, emptying his coffee mug in one long swig, the luke warm blend sliding down his throat as he stands to rinse the cup, leaving it on the drying rack. Tenzou stretches his arms overhead, rotating his neck a few times before he decides to just check on just what reward his clones has decided to bestow upon Iruka and if he can still get in on the fun.</p><p class="p1">*</p><p class="p1">What Tenzou steps into, is this:</p><p class="p1">Iruka is on all fours, naked, his ass in the air, two of Tenzou’s clones fingering him, prepping him, both leaning on Iruka’s hip, cheek against each butt cheek as they push two fingers each, in and out, in and out, the lubricant slowly turning white with each glide of their fingers. Iruka’s chest is almosttouching the pillow that’s been placed under him, as there, seated cross legged in front of his, is a clone holding him by the hair guiding his willing mouth over his thick, hot, baguette, Iruka’s saliva dribbling out of his mouth as he moans around the thick flesh.</p><p class="p1">On Iruka’s left, another clone sits cross legged on the bed, limbs negotiated, as Iruka’s hand sloppily storks the length of his bratwurst, the clone watching Iruka with rapt attention, chewing on his lower lip, and gently curve of Iruka’s elbow.</p><p class="p1">Iruka takes turns, sucking off the chub in front of him and then being tugged rather sharply to suck off the other on his left, his mouth remaining open the entire time, a flush high on his cheeks, as Tenzou’s clones passes him around.</p><p class="p1">On Iruka’s right, there is a clone peppering kisses down the length of his back, the tip of his own, swollen and eager cranny axe rubbing every now then on Iruka’s body, as the clone strokes himself and sometimes, would rut against Iruka’s shoulder, pre-cum smudging all over Iruka’s skin.</p><p class="p1">All around the room, the other nine clones stand naked, touching themselves, stroking themselves, watching all this unfold on the bed, as Iruka moans wantonly at being passed around like this.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou finds himself rubbing the back of his head, as he positions himself on the only chair in the room, right in front of Iruka, the clones parting to give him room and view when Tenzou sits himself down and reaches up to brush Iruka’s hair off his face, the clone yanking him off hiscum gun and holding Iruka’s flushed, ravenous face up to face Tenzou.</p><p class="p1">“Good morning,” Tenzou says, grinning widely.</p><p class="p1">“Hi,” Iruka breathlessly responds, tongue chasing the taste of precum off his lips.</p><p class="p1">“Enjoying ourselves, aren’t we?” Tenzou prompts, tucking Iruka’s hair behind</p><p class="p1">Iruka scowls. “Speak for yourself!”</p><p class="p1">Tenzou <em>laughs</em> at that, full and warm, pressing a hand to his stomach because of course, Iruka would react this way, having his moment disturbed. Iruka didn’t like to be disturbed when he’s sucking Tenzou’s cock. It’s like a ritual, Iruka had once said. Stop talking and let me focus, Iruka had sneered once, leaving Tenzou huffing in laughter, his ego swelling to the size of the moon.</p><p class="p1">“Me? You asked for this. Last night. In fact, you were behaving like a wretched little thing who’s just stepped out of a porno.” Tenzou grabs Iruka by the chin, forcing him to twist his body in a way that isn’t at all comfortable, but as he predicts, makes Iruka’s cock twitch, precum dripping into the sheets. “You better be ready, though. I am going to destroy you. THat’ll teach you to come back wasted to me the way you did last night. Robbing me of my fun. Not fair, Iruka-sensei.”</p><p class="p1">Iruka doesn’t get a chance to retort to that because Tenzou shoves Iruka’s mouth over his clone’s egg roll, putting a stop to whatever tarty reply Iruka would surely have.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou chooses to lean back on the chair, keeping his sweat pants on, his fuck rod tenting in front of him, precum darkening the fabric as he watches one of the standing clones approach Iruka’s ass, coating his baloney pony with lubricant liberally. Tenzou cannot stop his outright devilish grin, when his clone lopsidedly smiles and without warning, just starts to push his swollen boomstick right into Iruka’s waiting and lubed ass.</p><p class="p1">Iruka <em>cries</em> out, the sound of it muffled around the flesh tower in his mouth, his entire body shaking at the intrusion. Iruka’s hand that had been sloppily stroking the other clone falls, as he grips the sheets for purchase, trying to adjust his body to the invasion, except he can’t because Tenzou’s clone starts to fuck him with abandon, thrusting into Iruka’s body and leaving him to choke around the meat that is so far down his throat that he can only ride out the pace, his body surrendering and being see-sawed back and forth. Ass to cock, mouth to cock, Iruka rocks with it, involuntary tears carving down his cheeks as he all but blubbers around cock, his ass spasming, his thighs trembling.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou watches, with surprise when Iruka comes like that, so sudden, like the orgasm is ripped right out of him. He comes long before the clone that’s fucking him comes, splatters of white creaming the sheets and pillow, coating Iruka’s stomach and chest in gossamer strands of white heat.</p><p class="p1">But that orgasm is prolonged however, when the clone in front of Iruka yanks him off his cock, when that clone kneels on the bed, uncrossing his legs, and with Iruka now suspended on all fours, four clones on either side caressing him as the other continues to fuck his ass, the clone in front of Iruka grabs Iruka by the chin, pulling his mouth open and pushing his arousal into the willing mouth.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou’s clone fucks Iruka’s mouth, long and hard, hips snapping as brutal and quick as the clone fucking Iruka’s ass, balls slapping lewdly against Iruka’s chin, wet and salacious like the slide of flesh into his open, wet, hot mouth.</p><p class="p1">And like that, the clone fucking Iruka’s mouth comes first, cum and heat being forcibly pushed down Iruka’s throat, Iruka’s eyes widening as he scrambles, his hands clawing at the clone that refuses to let go of Iruka’s hair, one hand gripping Iruka’s jaw open, lest he involuntarily bites out of reflex. Iruka is blinking, choking, and <em>gasping</em> when cum comes splattering out of his mouth and throat without his control.</p><p class="p1">Just as the second clone that Iruka had been sucking on pushes the hissing, now orgasmed clone out of the way and shoves his waiting fudge sickle into Iruka’s cum flooded mouth.</p><p class="p1">Iruka doesn’t know what to do with himself.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou <em>almost</em> sympathizes.</p><p class="p1">But Iruka had asked for this. Fifteen, Iruka had said the night before, while making lewd and outrageous gestures with his mouth, tongue and hands. Fifteen cocks, he had wanted.</p><p class="p1">When right now, he can barely keep up with three.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou thinks this deserves to be commemorated. That he should show Iruka later, just how much of a cock slut he is.</p><p class="p1">Standing from his chair, as the sound of balls slapping on ass and chin continues to punctuate Iruka’s lascivious loud moans, Tenzou opens one of the drawers in his bedroom, taking out a polaroid camera Kakashi and team seven had gifted two years ago for his birthday. He hasn’t had the opportunity to use it; this seems lie a goof time to use all twelve printable films the camera had come with.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou passes by the clone that comes in Iruka’s ass, neck outstretched to the ceiling, teeth bared, incisors grinding down in a snarl as he empties himself into Iruka’s ass with a soft grunt, cum spilling out of Iruka’s ass his hips continues to jerk into the tight heat. Tenzou does a test and snaps a picture of himself coming like this, at the fact that he’s coming into Iruka, cum dripping and staining Iruka’s thighs in milky white.</p><p class="p1">The film comes out just as another clone that had been stroking himself by the wall takes the spot by Iruka’s ass, pushing his fun stick right into the cum slathered, twitching asshole and making Iruka <em>scream</em> out when his mouth slips off the head of the leaky hose he’s been sucking on.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou waves the polaroid film in his hand, air drying it to develop faster as he takes his seat once more, watching the film develop, color seeping into white and ah, there it is, Iruka’s beautiful lean body, arching into his clone’s orgasm.</p><p class="p1">They do look good together, don’t they?</p><p class="p1">The clone Iruka is sucking on comes, flesh slapping over Iruka’s cheek as he coats Iruka’s face, slack jaw and hair in cum. Iruka is shaking, shuddering, tongue lax on his open mouth as he pants loudly, harshly, trying to catch his breath through his raw and now abused throat. It must be burning, right now.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou snaps another picture, the flash making Iruka blink blearily in his direction, eyes widening just as Tenzou waves his hands at his clones and watches the film develop slowly.</p><p class="p1">“W-What are you—“ Iruka gasps.</p><p class="p1">On the bed, the clones shuffle.</p><p class="p1">They rearrange Iruka’s body, the clone he had been sucking on sliding to lie down on the cum and pre-cum soaked bed, right on his back. Iruka is arranged by the two clones on either his side, limbs guided, negotiated, and his ass seated on the clone on the bed that leaves Iruka shaking as he stares up at the ceiling, eyes widening, cum dripping down his chin as he forced to seat fully down on the clone’s waiting mayo shooting hotdog gun. The clone that had been fucking his ass stands on the bed, putting his cock in front of Iruka’s mouth and pushing into the cavernous heat, just as the two clones start to lift and drop Iruka’s ass on the clone on the bed, forcing him to ride that flesh, guiding him up an down, bouncing him slowly at first, before making him come down hard.</p><p class="p1">Iruka hangs there, unable to do anything except accept the savage pace, his mouth hanging open as his mouth his fucked.</p><p class="p1">Two more clones from the room joins the party on the bed, grabbing Iruka’s hands and wrapped it around their own meter long king kong dong, forcing Iruka to stroke them, to touch them, slapping the heads of their cocks on Iruka’s temple, on his hair, his neck and his shoulder.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou takes another picture of that, setting all the developed images on the table, lining them up neatly.</p><p class="p1">“Gods, you are such slut,” Tenzou mutters, shaking his head as he stares at the frozen moment of Iruka’s face surrounded by three cocks, two slapping him and one fucking his mouth.</p><p class="p1">Iruka <em>screams</em> when the clone under him comes, his own cock now once more, hanging red and heavy with blood, swollen and already dripping with cum, his own balls slapping lewdly over the abdomen of Tenzou’s clone.</p><p class="p1">The smell of semen is suddenly coiling, filling the room, as Iruka is all but pushed off the orgasming clone and forced to lie on his back, a trail of semen leaving him as he is dragged across the bed, his head guided to hang off the bed. One of the clones on the bed takes the place by his mouth, coercing it open with his netherrod that pushes into the willing, still cum stained mouth. One of the clones comes to lie on all fours, kneeling between Iruka’s obscenely parted legs, where he proceeds to push his tongue into Iruka’s over stretched asshole, lapping at the spilling cum hungrily, pushing his tongue into the clenching ring of muscle as Iruka’s <em>scream</em> gets muffled by the cock still fucking his throat.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou takes another picture of his, the clones on either side of Iruka, nutting against his body, rubbing their hard, long schlong dongadoodle all over Iruka’s torso, as Iruka’s hands tries to caress, tries to jerk them off, unsure of which one to even hold on to anymore.</p><p class="p1">The clone fucking his mouth comes, making Iruka splutter and sit up straight all of sudden, his face covered in come as he is held up like that, knees to chest as he struggles for breath and the clone between his legs continues to eat his ass out.</p><p class="p1">“What are you doing—“ Iruka <em>sobs</em>, unable to steady his voice, unaware of just how loud he is now, all sense of decorum, control and whatnot gone.</p><p class="p1">Iruka has, after all, just made four of his clones come.</p><p class="p1">“Remembering this,” Tenzou says, and snaps a picture of Iruka being turned to face another arousal, mouth pried open at the jaw. “Having fun?”</p><p class="p1">Iruka turns his head, rips it out of the clone’s grasp and <em>glares</em> at Tenzou. “Are you taking <em>pictures</em>?”</p><p class="p1">Tenzou hums in response. “You’re beautiful.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Tenzou!” </em></p><p class="p1">Iruka doesn’t get to say much more because the clone eat his ass straightens to push his cock back into Iruka’s spasming hole, making his shudder as he’s held up by the arms and back of his knees, suspended in the air by the clone on either side as he gets fucked like that until the clone comes.</p><p class="p1">Iruka <em>cries</em> at the heat that floods him, hanging wantonly like he’s nothing more than a bag of flesh to be fucked, to be used for Tenzou’s pleasure.</p><p class="p1">Five clones disappears in to a puff of chakra smoke, the strength of their orgasm making Tenzou double and <em>grasp</em> the arm of the chair he’s sitting on, gritting his teeth as he thinks, <em>fuck</em>, oh gods <em>fuck</em>, the memories of his clones slamming into him, making him almost double over, his purple headed yoghurt flinger painfully hard now, so, so hard that it hurts.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou is panting when he straightens up, a sheen of sweat coating his neck and chest as he watches another clone cum into Iruka’s mouth.</p><p class="p1">He makes that disappear too, gritting his teeth as the high of that orgasm hits him hard, makes his stomach swoop inwards and then plummet down, down, down, as he grips the edge of his chair, white knuckled and fuck, fuck, <em>fuck!</em></p><p class="p1">He doesn’t want to come like this!</p><p class="p1">But it gets significantly less crowded in the room.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou just has to get through the next eight orgasms before he takes his turn in fucking Iruka.</p><p class="p1">Knees shaking and fingers trembling, Tenzou looks up and finds iruka lying on his back on the missionary position, one clone fucking his ass, the other now fucking his mouth, both hands wrapped around two cocks, stroking weakly, tiredly. Iruka had come apparently, because his cock now lies placid against his leg, jiggling with each thrust of the clone’s sebastianic sword. It doesn’t take long for both clones to come either, because Iruka is shaking, his eyes rolling upwards when the clone by his face strokes and comes all over his chest, covering him in baby batter, all over Iruka’s chest and stomach. The clone by Iruka’s ass comes too, grunting and sagging forward, hips stilling, as he pumps all that cream from his heat seeking moisture missile into Iruka’s already full ass.</p><p class="p1">Most of it ends up on the sheets, something that Tenzou thinks is really going to need replacing.</p><p class="p1">Displacing two more clones, leaves Tenzou with six. This time, Tenzou has to wrap his own hand around his cock, doubled over as he <em>holds</em> it tight, pinching it at the base, refusing to ride on the orgasm of two of his clones, refusing to come without having Iruka’s body wrapped around him, without his own cock seeking pleasure from the beautifully stretched body on the bed.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou <em>gasps</em>, so loud so fucking loud when he watches his breath and swallows.</p><p class="p1">Iruka is now seating on the sixth clone, right there on the clone’s crossed legs, bouncing up and down his whoopie stick, screams punctuating each bounce, arms hanging limply on Tenzou’s clone’s shoulder, up and down, up and down, sticky, matted hair moving with him, as he cries out Tenzou’s name, over and over again, his balls slapping over the clone’s abdomen, until the clone comes, not entirely stopping the bouncing pace until Iruka is left shaking and <em>shouting</em> Tenzou’s name at the ceiling, so loud that Tenzou flinches, hoping that no one heard that.</p><p class="p1">Which is unlikely.</p><p class="p1">The sixth clone disappears, making Tenzou bite his lower lip, his hand <em>squeezing </em> over his cock as iruka is bodily dropped on the bed, unable to keep himself upright. Tenzou watches Iruka sag to the side, his eyelids fluttering shut, just on the verge of passing out, when Tenzou surges forward, catching the small canister of soldier pill being tossed in his direction by the clone closest to his night stand. Tenzou uncaps it with his thumb, picks Iruka up by the hair, holding him upright, shaking him and taking a pill between his own lips and pushing it into Iruka’s cum, stained mouth.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou can taste himself like this, potent, bitter, sour, strong and reeking off Iruka’s mouth.</p><p class="p1">“Ah, ah, no,” Tenzou says, gently rubbing Iruka’s throat, making him swallow the pill that instantly dissolves upon ingestion. Within a minute, Tenzou is looking at Iruka’s alert gaze, watching the blown wide pupil stare at him. Tenzou noses Iruka gently, kissing him on the lips once more. “You don’t get to pass out. Not yet. You’re going to be awake for this. All fifteen of us.”</p><p class="p1">“F-Fifteen—“</p><p class="p1">“You said fifteen. Not me,” Tenzou says, kissing Iruka once more. “You.”</p><p class="p1">“M-Me…”</p><p class="p1">“That’s right,” Tenzou murmurs, pressing his tongue over Iruka’s chin, licking cum off it.</p><p class="p1">Before he pushes Iruka away by the throat, right into the arm of his clone who flips Iruka on all fours once more, pushing his arms back. Tenzou takes a seat and proceeds to snap photos of his clone fucking Iruka’s ass, fingers wrapped in a vice around Iruka’s wrist, holding on to it like they’re reigns, as his steaming semen truck proceeds to piston in and out of Iruka’s body. The other clone, the one that had been stretching and prepping Iruka earlier, finally gets a turn at Iruka’s mouth, fucking that too with uncontrollable thrusts.</p><p class="p1">Both clones don’t last that long either, as they come and make a mess of Iruka, semen coating Iruka’s body and the bed, soaking through the pillow that had been used earlier to support Iruka’s back. They stagger backwards, leaning against the headboard, just as the other two take their previously occupied positions, pushing into Iruka’s body and mouth, while the last clone leans over to lick the baby batter off Iruka’s chest, his stomach, tongue swooping into his navel where the cum had collected.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou watches this and snaps his pictures, his pants now thoroughly soaked in the front, the constraint doing nothing to put a cap on his eagerness, his want and <em>need</em> to just push into Iruka’s body, to finally have him and kiss him, taste himself on Iruka’s lips, listen to the staggered syllables of his name fall and roll past Iruka’s tongue like it’s a prayer.</p><p class="p1">And when both clones come, mere minutes into sinking into Iruka’s body, Tenzou is one step closer to that. He disperses the four clones, leaving one on the bed who bends Iruka over, face first in front of Tenzou’s chair, where the clone proceeds to pummel into his ass, making Iruka, grab the edge of the bed, white knuckled, a blabber of words, of high praises leaving his mouth, his entire body jerking in front of Tenzou. Tenzou who snaps a picture of this, of Iruka with his eyes closed, his cum stained chin, and face slack in pleasure, his bangs sticking to his forehead and cheek, on sweat and cum.</p><p class="p1">Iruka, who breathlessly cries, loudly, unashamedly, “Oh gods, yes, yes, Tenzou, oh gods, your cock — your big cock — oh gods, yes, you’re so good — so good, please, oh please, harder, harder— <em>ahh Tenzou!”</em></p><p class="p1">There’s probably no one in the village who doesn’t know the name Tenzou at this point.</p><p class="p1">They’re probably going to end up smoking a cigarette by the time this is all over.</p><p class="p1">Iruka does have a bit of a exhibitionist streak in him, wanting the world to know just how amazing and gorgeous and big his lover is.</p><p class="p1">It makes something warm curl in Tenzou’s chest, watching Iruka scream how amazing his cock is, just as the clone finally comes and dissipates out of existence.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou <em>grits</em> his teeth, swallowing the <em>groan</em> in his throat, watching Iruka collapse on the bed, falling to lie on his side with a cry, panting, his hard cock pressing into the cum soaked sheets.</p><p class="p1">“Wow,” Tenzou <em>breathes,</em> finally straightening and barely able to stand steady on his feet, pushing the sweatpants off his hips with one hand.</p><p class="p1">He steps out of it, leaving the camera on the table, joining Iruka on the bed, boxing him in and kissing him deeply, tasting himself once more upon Iruka’s lips. Tenzou finds himself thinking that this where he belongs, on Iruka’s lips, that only he can be upon Iruka’s lips. A swell of possessive affection makes Tenzou slip his arm under Iruka’s head, lifting him up with the kiss, sitting Iruka on the bed and oh so slowly, as he kisses Iruka, he slips into him, right past the slick, tight entrance, listening to Iruka cry into Tenzou’s kiss.</p><p class="p1">“Oh gods, Tenzou, Tenzou — oh <em>Tenzou,</em> I love you,” Iruka murmurs, arms wrapping around Tenzou’s shoulders.</p><p class="p1">That makes Tenzou freeze, for just a moment, a mere heartbeat, before he surges forward and deepens the kiss, falling into the bed, pushing Iruka down, his hips snapping forward into Iruka’s body, right into his ass, drawing those three words out of Iruka’s mouth over, and over and over again, repeatedly, until they’re <em>seared</em> into Tenzou’s brain, hot, like it’s heated iron leaving its permanent mark in the softest parts of Tenzou.</p><p class="p1">His most vulnerable.</p><p class="p1">Tenzou grits his teeth as Iruka comes, shaking under him, dry and nothing left in him to give anymore, no more than what he’s already released, no more than he’s already voiced out loud.</p><p class="p1">I love you, Iruka had said.</p><p class="p1">In the heat of passion, raw, primal, no lie.</p><p class="p1">I love you, Tenzou thinks, perhaps, as he scrunches his eyes and <em>snarls</em> into Iruka’s neck, clamping his teeth down on iruka’s shoulder, marking him, raw and red, something that’ll bruise for days, hopefully a good week, something that would <em>burn</em> each time Iruka moves, a reminder of Tenzou’s passion, of the warmth and affection that’s been steadily growing under his ribcage each day he spends around Iruka’s orbit.</p><p class="p1">For this must be love, isn’t it? Coming into your lovers body, shaking with it, the force of it, as you look down into beautiful brown eyes, a face marred in your filth, happily so, as Iruka looks up at you like you’re a god, a deity, the only thing in existence that matters to him, a tired hand coming up to brush matted, sweaty cropped hair off your forehead.</p><p class="p1">This must be love, isn’t it? The way Iruka looks at you, the way his mouth just splits wide open, into a smile as wide as the sky, as warm as the sun, when he pulls you down for a kiss and you forget — you forget the weapon that you are, your training, for just those few heartbeats as you become, wholly his, just his.</p><p class="p1">Not shinobi.</p><p class="p1">Perhaps not even man.</p><p class="p1">But just Iruka’s.</p><p class="p1">Perhaps, this is love.</p><p class="p1">The kind they write stories about, you wonder, as you take Iruka’s hand, lacing your hands together and continue to kiss him, giving him your breath, because you’d give him everything, you think. Every part of you. The best parts of you — your loyalty, your devotion, your love.</p><p class="p1">And you realize, and understand, this has to be it. Surely.</p><p class="p1">Love, that is.</p><p class="p1">*</p><p class="p1">Tenzou presses his lips to Iruka’s temples, both of them dressed warm, fresh from a shower, curled in his sofa by the open window, listening to the morning bustle of the village beyond the window, looking at the polaroid photographs that Tenzou had snapped earlier. Iruka’s ears are bright red, as he stares at his lewd figure, forever captured in photograph, one by one, in stumped silent.</p><p class="p1">“This is my favorite,” Iruka finally confesses, holding out the photo of himself straddling Tenzou’s thunderbird. “Look how big your cock is, going into me.”</p><p class="p1">“Look at <em>you</em>,” Tenzou murmurs with a grin, right at Iruka’s ear. “Hungrily taking all of your prince.”</p><p class="p1">“My king,” Iruka <em>laughs</em>, head thrown back as he turns ever so carefully to face Tenzou, one arm looping around Tenzou’s shoulders. “My beloved king.”</p><p class="p1">“Beloved,” Tenzou parrots, throat going suddenly dry, his heart jackhammering under his ribcage, suddenly feeling strong, steady and confident. It's a mind rush, this swell of emotions that suddenly chokes him, slamming into him, filling every bit of him.</p><p class="p1">“I love you, Tenzou,” Iruka says, soft, a whisper. “I am so in love with you it’s not even funny.” Iruka shrugs, and then, to lighten the mood, he adds, “Your highness.”</p><p class="p1">Tenzou sucks in a slow breath, watching Iruka look vulnerable, his throat bobbing as he slowly turns away, hiding himself from the focus of Tenzou’s gaze. Something that Tenzou burrows against Iruka’s temple, his lips pressing kisses over Iruka’s ear where he whispers in Iruka’s ear, <em>my beloved</em>, swaying them both in a tight embrace because the truth is, he too, just may be in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mean. Tenzou is a daddy. Honestly. Admit it. People WANT to be Iruka in this relationship.</p><p>Baby batter courtesy of sketchy_and_unformed (the enabler!)</p><p>If you liked this, let me now? LMAO. Or yell at me how it sucks, sure. No problem! You can also send anons if you have questions at tumblr @pinkcatharsis</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>